<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Happy Ending We'll Never See by YellowSniper64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415363">The Happy Ending We'll Never See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64'>YellowSniper64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bring Cas Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Confessions, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Episode: s15e18 Despair, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gen, I'm crying, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Requited Love, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, fuck the writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck Misha for actually being able to keep a secret for once</p>
<p>I'm delirious from lack of sleep and dehydration because water keeps pouring from my eyes so this will probably not make sense but I need to create a happy ending. please just give me this.  </p>
<p>Alternative Title; Those Three Words</p>
<p>{edited as of 11/11/20}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bring Cas Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/gifts">LPCollins</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna be vague about how things were fixed because I honestly cannot process enough right now to come up with something that might slightly make sense, I just need the boys together.<br/>{edit} I went back and fixed some grammar mistakes, sorry if I missed anything! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything in Dean's mind after losing his angel was a blur... a messy glob of thoughts and emotions all squished together to form some unintelligible clump of negative things. That was the best way he could've described it if asked to, yet no one dared talk to him at that moment if it didn't seem necessary. They treated him as if he was fragile, which he would've hated if he was present enough in the moment to care. It was true anyway, as much as he despised that truth. He was breaking to the point that even a poke could shatter him, letting the dam of tears open again. Dean only presented a shell of himself, one that Sam would try to coax into talking, or that Jack would try to be there for. </p>
<p>He didn't want that. He just wanted his angel.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The fight had been won, in some way or another. Humans were free to walk the Earth again- the earth that was still standing. Other-world hunters were returned to their lives they'd adapted to, nothing could be done for what their homeworld had become. Charlie had gotten her shot at love again, and Sam had gotten his love back. Jack remained standing, able to make it out of battle with his soul this time. It should've called for a celebration, and it did! For others, at least.</p>
<p>Dean isolated himself, as anyone would expect. He'd been planning to drown himself in beer, but he gave in to the temptation to throw each newly-opened bottle at the wall every time with a frustrated scream. It did nothing but make a mess and leave his throat raw, as well as create a hazard of broken glass. He glared at the shards, feeling as though those same broken pieces were stabbing him through the heart. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what he deserved, though. That's what he thought, anyway. </p>
<p>The feeling that overpowered everything else was regret... or guilt, if there ever was a difference these days. Dean hadn't done anything, he hadn't tried to stop him with more than a few fruitless words- he just let himself be thrown aside and stared. He still wore the jacket stained with the handprint, though that was just him in denial. It was so similar to the handprint left on his shoulder when he was first saved from hell, it felt painfully ironic that it was the last mark he'd ever have to remind him of the angel. <em>His</em> angel...</p>
<p>Or more accurately, what could've been his angel. </p>
<p>Dean had the time to say it back, those three words that now echoed in his head with Castiel's voice. Yet, he hadn't.</p>
<p>What was he so afraid of? Rejection, in that last moment? Or was he still afraid to admit it to himself, that he needed the angel more than anything, he needed him alive and apart of the weird makeshift family they created? He needed him, and yet he could never have him. It was as Castiel had said... "The one thing I want is something I know I can't have." </p>
<p>The mental image of Castiel's eyes, shimmering with tears even in the darkened room, a stunning shade of blue that even the ocean couldn't compete with, was burned into his brain. It was the first and only time he'd ever seen the other cry, but the moments after that were certainly not the first, only, or last time he himself would cry over the angel. </p>
<p>Dean found himself sitting on the floor against the wall of his room, opposite to that of the mess of beer and glass. He hung his head in shame, though he'd run out of tears to cry quite a time ago. He wasn't worthy of the praise he'd been given.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're the most caring man on earth, you are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know."</em>
</p>
<p>Those were lies, weren't they? But Cas wouldn't lie to him, not then... not when he'd been the one so sure it was goodbye.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I cared about the whole world because of you."</em>
</p>
<p>That led to them all getting hurt so many times, that thought process. Dean still wasn't sure if that was naive of Castiel, or if he was free to admire the fact he had such a big heart. </p>
<p><em>"You changed me, Dean</em>."</p>
<p>That was undeniable, though the hunter had believed he'd infected the once-pure angel, instead of making him any better... He couldn't believe he'd have any positive impact on how he became the great man he <strike>is</strike> was. Still, seeing his smile at that moment, despite the reason he felt free to speak such words...</p>
<p><strike> <em>"Why does this sound like a goodbye?"</em> </strike> <em><br/></em> <em>"Because it is."</em></p>
<p>Then those other three words...</p>
<p>Dean had lost his Angel before, he'd lost count of the times he thought it was over, his best friend was gone. All he'd wanted then, hopeless to the idea of Castiel's return, was a chance to say goodbye. He'd gotten that now, didn't he? But he never took up that chance to say anything he should've. </p>
<p>He didn't know if the angel was awake in the Empty. For his sake, he hoped not. Castiel shouldn't have to suffer more, with one waking moment of nothingness followed by the next. Still, he called out to him in a prayer, with what he wished the angel has known before. </p>
<p>"Castiel."</p>
<p>Even saying his name left him feeling sick, and he had to swallow back the threats of a sob. His voice was scratchy and broken, rather horrid to listen to. He wondered if stopping then would've just been a blessing instead but he continued, speaking as regretfully as he had in the woods of the apocalypse world, with his long-overdue apology... seems as though he delayed anything worth saying these days. </p>
<p>"You can't just... say something like that then leave," Dean started again, speaking through grit teeth. "I've never deserved your forgiveness for all the things I've done wrong, let alone your love, so... what the hell, man?" </p>
<p>The room was beginning to smell like the spilled alcohol and it was enough for him to convince himself that maybe he had let himself get wasted, just to waste away alone. </p>
<p>"And you're so... so stupid, for thinking you couldn't have what you wanted. I'm a coward, you still deserve better, but if you had given me time..."</p>
<p>Time goes on, even if the stopwatch to someone's lifespan stops. As the line is said in Latin; Momento Mori. Remember death. But they had years together, working through so many issues and mistakes... why couldn't they have worked through feelings as well? As hard as that might've been...</p>
<p>"You're an asshole for not giving me the time it would've taken to say it back... I swear I would've."</p>
<p>"You don't have to." </p>
<p>Dean's head snapped up quickly enough to give him whiplash, just to stare at the man that stood in his doorway; Messy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a tired smile, and a signature trenchcoat that was dirtied now. Despite his regrets about freezing up earlier, Dean found himself choking on his words again, unable to spit them out. Castiel filled the silence with his words instead.</p>
<p>"Sam told me where to find you, I only went down the wrong hallway twice," He attempted to joke. "But I didn't and don't expect a response. I understand." </p>
<p>If Dean had thought the knotted ball of his emotions before was bad, this was twice the mess in his mind and heart. He was dreaming, surely. He'd passed out from the... alcohol he didn't drink. But the hell did he mean, he understood? Had he not heard what he'd said before? No, no- that wasn't the pressing issue here; </p>
<p>"How-?" Dean stumbled as he pushed himself to his feet again, without knowing what his own intentions were for doing so. It seemed almost unfair that every time he tried to grieve, it would be for naught, but he didn't want to get angry. He didn't want to start throwing suspicion around or distrust Castiel now. This wasn't about what he wanted or didn't want, though, it was about what he needed, and what he needed was <em>Castiel</em>.</p>
<p>"The world was returned to as it should be, not by Death or God... I'm not really sure who put things back, though I can guess it was because of you and your brother." Castiel stood in place, but his eyes followed the Winchester's every movement. "Though I'm... human again, it seems... it is a fair price to pay to be back, a chance I was never supposed to have. I hope you can forgive me for any hurt or damage I've caused."</p>
<p>Dean had a habit of running away from his problems. For now, though, some were just set aside in favor of walking over to Cas and pulling him into a tight embrace. He was silent but the other didn't prod for answers, only returning the gesture and holding the hunter close. </p>
<p>"I want to say it back," Dean finally grit out to break the silence.</p>
<p>"...Ok."</p>
<p>"I mean it... like I think you meant it. I just-"</p>
<p>"It's okay. I can wait." Castiel answered easily, in a voice that was oddly reassuring. </p>
<p>The (former, apparently) Angel had waited on Dean too long for too many things. And yet he was still willing to wait a while longer- but perhaps that meant he truly did understand, that he now knew he was allowed to be happy; that he could have what he wanted. </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, Dean afraid to let go. This didn't bother Castiel, he understood. He'd lost Dean, just has Dean had lost him. It was going to take more time, despite the years that had already flown by. They both had a lot to learn and a new world to adjust to, but now they could start the process of learning together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Castiel didn't refrain from telling Dean those three words, he'd learned to say them so naturally. For the beginning of their relationship at least, he saved it for when they were alone because the hunter seemed more comfortable with it that way; It wasn't that Dean felt ashamed, he wasn't anymore, but it still felt like such a personal matter... even if it was just words. </p>
<p>The former angel also never said it with the intent of getting a response, he simply liked to leave it as a reminder that yes, even if it isn't said enough by others, Dean is capable of being loved, and he is loved. It was just mutually understood by now that the hunter did, in fact, feel the same. He'd proved it first with a kiss or three, though even building up to that took a while. </p>
<p>It didn't even surprise Castiel as much as you may think when Dean finally said those three words to him, as he'd felt it through their moments together since his return. Of course, hearing it wasn't all too bad... but as he had told the hunter, he doesn't have to say it. Yet he did say it, and he meant it. He meant it every time he said it from then on out too. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based on an idea I had in a discord server and I was going to write a second chapter anyway but it got deleted so enjoy this instead :) </p><p>This is pre- Dean saying he loves Cas (that's next chapter lol) cuz I mentioned that happening in the 'pilot' chapter XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn I'm really not looking forward to this finale. enjoy this instead as i still struggle to cope lol</p><p>update: writing this made my heart melt so ye you've got some happiness comin for ya :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I need you." </em>
</p><p>That was the closest Dean had gotten to an 'I love you' for a while. Either statement would've been just as true as the other, and the smile it earned him from the former angel showed this was enough. It was still rarer than Castiel's "I love you"s, occasionally said in response, while other times stated simply because the reality of how much Dean <em>needed</em> Castiel hit him, and he just had to say it out loud. </p><p>The first time it had happened was when Dean had tiredly stumbled his way to Castiel's room in the bunker one night, plagued by nightmares of losing his lover. He had muttered reassurances to himself that <em>yes, he'll still be there</em>, but he couldn't stop the sick churning in his stomach or the uneasy feeling of dread. </p><p>Castiel was there, though, sitting up in a makeshift throne of pillows as he read some book that seemed to have way too many pages. His eyes flickered up upon hearing the footsteps, then lack thereof as Dean stopped at his open doorway. </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>The hunter didn't respond at first, letting out a slow breath as he leaned against the wall, simply staring for a moment. "Looks like you haven't even tried to sleep. You okay?"</p><p>Castiel studied the man for a moment, knowing that neither of them should be awake. Trying to push the other to do something he didn't want to do was a fruitless venture, so he knew better than to ask Dean to make attempts at sleep again. "I still prefer not to sleep, it takes up time when I could be doing other things." </p><p>"You're going to regret that when you eventually pass out, Cassie." Dean hummed, taking a hesitant step inside the room. The nickname was a new development but it got a smile of approval from 'Cassie' each time, so Dean didn't bother correcting himself. He wore such a smile now upon hearing it.</p><p>"Perhaps, we shall see." Castiel closed the book delicately and set it off to the side. "Would you like to talk?" </p><p>"Not... particularly."</p><p>He nodded in understanding, as that was simply how Dean was. And that was okay. "Care to join me then?"</p><p>"You sure your book isn't more interesting?" </p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Dean sighed, he knew that warning tone of voice all too well. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked further inside. "Right, sorry... thank you." </p><p>"It's not a problem," Castiel assured, adjusting the pillows; the freed room on his bed was a silent invitation for the other to climb in next to him, which he did with only slight hesitation. </p><p>Dean took the hand closest to him, intertwining their fingers and staring down at the contact in what could be seen as awe. "Cas, I..."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." </p><p>"Good," Dean breathed out, as if afraid that he could shatter the atmosphere by speaking too loudly. "Because I need you."</p><p>The simple statement caught the former angel off guard, bringing him back to a time when those exact words saved them both... though that reminded him he still hadn't admitted that was what broke the connection between him and Naomi. That was a topic for another time though because this fic is just about fixing one problem right now. "You have me, Dean," was the only response he could give in the moment. </p><p>"Yeah... I guess I do." Dean finally tore his gaze away from their hands to look at his lover's face, to study it, and learn every detail so he could see his smile always. 'Happiness' was a more common look on Castiel nowadays, though, something Dean seemed to mirror back. </p><p>Blue eyes met green, as they came to the conclusion again that it would be okay. </p><p>It was a surprise more to Dean than anyone else that he himself was the first to lean in, connecting their lips in a kiss. It was chaste and shorter than either of them wanted, but it was a start. Dean had pulled away before Castiel could've properly reacted, but his lips tingled even afterward, the corners curling up in an almost-shy smile.</p><p>"Was that... okay?" Dean asked after a moment of trying to read the look in Castiel's eyes.</p><p>"It was better than okay." Cas returned the smile, before also returning the favor of a kiss. It lasted longer this time and was just as sweet. </p><p>They stayed as they were that night, hand in hand, and resting against each other until they both inevitably fell asleep, peacefully. Castiel’s head was against Dean’s shoulder, as Dean rested his own head against Cas’. Neither were plagued by nightmares- or dreams for that matter. It was the kind of sleep The Empty had craved and was now taking part in, no longer a threat to them. </p><hr/><p>Sam had sent Jack to check on Dean when he hadn’t shown his face the next morning. It wasn’t much of a surprise that Castiel would be locked away in his room, as he had quite the habit of staying up late to read or watch some movie that had been suggested to him. Some nights he just listened to his mixtape on repeat to learn every word and understand the meaning of them, because yes he still has it despite the fact it’s only ever been mentioned once in the whole dam series-</p><p>Anyway :)</p><p>Jack reported back to Sam that Dean wasn’t in his room and, not wanting the poor kid to be scarred (because... y’know. Just in case), the younger Winchester volunteered to go check on Castiel. The Nephilim had given him a puzzled look but didn’t verbalize his questions as he went searching for his cereal instead. </p><p>Sam was pleasantly surprised as he cautiously peered back the still-open door to Castiel’s room. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact the couple, who subconsciously curled even closer together in their sleep, seemed so at ease. It wasn’t often that a Hunter could get a grasp at that kind of life with someone, but it seemed that both the Winchester brothers now could; Sam was still going out with Eileen and had learned quite a bit more ASL in their time together. </p><p>Sam liked to believe he was a good brother, so he snapped a picture of the pair before slipping away unnoticed. He made sure to tell Jack there was no need for worry, that Castiel and Dean deserved a chance to sleep in and have a break.</p><hr/><p>It was some time late afternoon that the couple awoke, still cuddled together. Dean was the first to blink his eyes open, adjusting to the conscious world. His neck was sore from the weird angle it'd been resting at through the night, but it was such a minor thing to worry about when he could just simply be happy.</p><p>Castiel was practically in his lover's lap, having moved through the night to tangle their legs together so they'd be seemingly inseparable in their sleep. His head now rested against the hunter's chest but their fingers were still woven together. The grip had slackened at the lack of consciousness, though. It was probably the best for blood flow anyway. Dean simply enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere and the beautiful sight of Castiel at rest.</p><p>While he wasn't sure how, he'd discovered he was able to tune in to the former angel's heartbeat while in close proximity. Perhaps it had to do with their bond, as that was still a <em>thing</em>. The hunter hadn't admitted to this discovery yet, since he was embarrassed he'd then have to admit how much he abused this connection- It was possible Cas already knew about it anyway. The simple sound becoming like a lifeline to Dean, as he'd recognize every time that the steady beat was still going; Sometimes, it'd speed up while they were this close, and Dean would take that as a cue to search for the faint blush that always seemed to follow. It was quite adorable. </p><p>Dean listened to the steady heartbeat now, calm and slow. He used his free hand to gently rake through his lover's hair, without any intent to tame the dark messy locks. It really was as soft as he'd imagined it to be, and the fact Castiel practically purred at the feeling as he started to stir seemed to mean he liked the gesture too.</p><p>”Mornin’, Angel.” Dean practically cooed as blue eyes cracked open enough to peer up at him. They’d discussed the pet name before, the Hunter making it clear that he was content with the fact the other was human, and that ‘angel’ was just a term of endearment... and in a way, Castiel would always be Dean’s Angel.</p><p>He only got a mumbled response now though, since Castiel didn’t seem awake enough to process the English language. His supposed words did seem sort of similar to what Dean had heard of enochian, though that was perhaps just his own sleepy mind being unable to think past how much he loved those pretty eyes. “Good morning, Dean,” Castiel finally managed, feeling his partner shudder below him at the sound of his morning voice. He couldn’t help the lazy, amused smile that formed as he peered up at Dean. </p><p>Dean blatantly ignored the look he received. “Sleep well?”</p><p>”Mm, yes. Thank you.” </p><p>“Good.” Dean pressed a brief kiss to Castiel’s forehead as that all could reach with his lips for the moment, still running his fingers through raven hair absentmindedly. Cas seemed perfectly content to be a happy, contented puddle in Dean’s lap, without a rush to get up. </p><p>Dean took a moment to mentally step back and review the moment, assess the situation. He’d been so... domesticated, like a damn dog. </p><p>Maybe that’s why it was called puppy love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys think Cas is coming back? There have been apparent slip-ups from cast members (not Misha surprisingly??) and the description for the last episode saying Cas was back... which feels sus. So what do y'all think?</p><p>also, do you want the chapter for Dean saying "I love you" lol<br/>I haven't started writing it yet but I  c o u l d</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow guys, remember when 15x18 was our greatest concern as a fandom? Ah yes, the good ol' days. </p><p>Anyway, finally gonna give you guys the "I love you" we deserve. In <em>English</em>. </p><p> </p><p>....y yO A TI CAS- <br/>Sorry I'm very much not okay still</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mentions of blood and injuries but nothing too detailed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it, Cas, you're not an angel anymore!" </p><p>Dean almost regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth... <em>almost</em>. They were true, after all. It was just the hurt look that flashed through Castiel's eyes that made his heart ache. </p><p>"Dean..." Castiel's voice was quiet, but it held warning undertones. <em>Warning Dean to shut the hell up</em>.  </p><p>Dean shook his head, turning away to grab a needle and floss. You'd think that with being more settled down, they'd have gotten better medical supplies, but they preferred working with what they knew. "You can't just..."</p><p>"I'm fine, Dean." </p><p>"You were <em>shot</em>!"</p><p>Castiel involuntarily flinched as his lover raised his voice, only to grit his teeth as the movement sent waves of nauseating pain from the wound in his shoulder throughout the rest of him. He used his opposing hand to hold a now-red cloth over the wound, his knuckles going white from his death grip on it to keep it in place. Ultimately, he felt weak. If he wasn't so distracted by the pain and frustration towards Dean, he might've felt more respect towards humans for dealing with, or at least being susceptible to, such pains their entire life. </p><p>"Sam and I have been doing this a lot longer than you, we know what we're doing. There is absolutely <em>no</em> reason why you should be getting hurt in place of us. Of me." Dean sighed, his voice returning to a quieter tone. His brows were furrowed as he turned back to Castiel to stitch him up, as the bullet has already been removed; it had shattered his heart to watch Cas try to swallow down the pained sounds that threatened to escape through that entire process. It was painfully obvious where he learned he had to 'suck it up, buttercup', though. Dean still had a few things to work out himself <strike>but this wasn't the time for that.</strike></p><p>"I'm several thousand years older than you, I think I know how to handle myself just fine." Castiel huffed, glaring at a wall so he wouldn't have to watch Dean work. He had dropped the cloth in favor of grabbing a new one for after he was done being sewn up. </p><p>"You've had angel mo-jo then. And last time- last time you were human, you... I watched you die. I've had to watch that happen a few too many times now and I refuse to let that happen again so <em>please</em> shut up and stop twitching so I don't hurt you more." </p><p>Castiel stilled, not even realizing he'd been twitching in the first place. He stayed silent for a moment but after years of learning how to give the silent treatment, he seemed unable to stay quiet now. It wasn't even that he needed to have the last word, he just didn't want to leave anything unresolved between him and Dean anymore. "Just because you <em>can</em> take it and <em>can </em>with it doesn't mean you should. Or that I'd be willing to watch you go through that yourself."</p><p>"So you think it'd be better for me to have to stitch you up instead, huh? After trying to dig that damn bullet out of you? You almost blacked out, <em>twice</em>. Most humans don't ever have to know what getting shot feels like, there's no reason you should ever have to."</p><p>"We hunt monsters, Dean, getting shot is probably the most normal thing that can happen to anyone on this job." </p><p>"And that's why I'm quitting being a hunter." </p><p>That certainly caught the former angel off guard. His head turned fast enough to give him whiplash as he looked to Dean again. He opened his mouth but no words came out.</p><p>"We'll talk about this later." Dean sighed, tying off the last stitch and snipping the floss down a bit with a pair of scissors. "I'm going to have to clean it again so bear with me, okay, darling?" </p><p>Suddenly he was back to being the soft, adoring boyfriend he was a great majority of the time, but there were now more questions left unanswered. For now, instead of asking questions that'd be left unanswered, Castiel bit his tongue and gripped at the edge of the table he was sat on to brace himself as Dean poured rubbing alcohol onto the clean cloth he'd grabbed earlier. </p><p>As expected, it stung like a bitch, even with as gentle as Dean as. The bleeding had slowed, though, so that was a good sign. He wrapped bandages around the wound, constantly asking if it was too tight or uncomfortable. Castiel's head was spinning from the sudden change in attitude but he couldn't say he was mad about it. Just... confused. </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Let's get you into a clean shirt now, hm?" Dean ignored the confused look he was getting, though a soft smile spread across his face at his lover's signature head tilt. </p><p>Dean held out his hands to Castiel after cleaning them as a silent offer to help him down from the table. Tentatively, the former angel did take his hands and slid off carefully, only wincing momentarily. "Right... thank you. And I'm sorry." </p><p>The apology earned Castiel a soft kiss, first to the tip of his nose (which he scrunched up adorably) and then to his lips. "It's okay, angel. I'm sorry too. I just... don't like seeing you hurt. But I'll take care of you as long as I can," Dean assured as he walked him, still hand in hand, to what was collectively <em>their</em> room now.</p><p>He helped Castiel change as carefully as he could into a clean shirt, constantly muttering how beautiful "<em>my angel</em>" is, to keep Castiel out of his own head more than anything... well, and to see that rare blush he loved so much. </p><p>"You're essentially retiring?" Castiel finally asked, once he was changed and propped up against the backboard of the bed with pillows. His brows were furrowed as all he could do was watch his lover walk around, throwing the bloodied shirt in the laundry and grabbing a pre-poured glass of water for the former-angel to drink. Upon approaching and handing over the glass, Dean's shoulders sagged in defeat before he crawled into bed as well, to sit at Castiel's uninjured side. </p><p>"Yeah," He started. "Been thinking about it for a while. That life's not for me anymore, and it sure as hell isn't for you."</p><p>"Dean..." </p><p>"Let me finish." Dean gave his lover pleading eyes as if he wasn't sure he'd be able to say what he wanted to if he wasn't given the chance now. When met with silence, he took it as his cue to continue. "I want to... live. I want to be able to have a life, feel human- instead of a machine or someone else's tool. I want to live for you, with you, and just..."</p><p>Castiel reached out to the hand closest to him to intertwine their fingers, as they had been when they were first found together. It was his silence encouragement, to show he was listening. His heart threatened to hammer right out of his chest but he dare not risk interrupting. </p><p>"I can't live in constant fear of losing you. And if I continue the job without you- I don't want to worry about how hard it may be to get home to you every day. I want to get a job, maybe a dog, live in a house close to society, where we didn't have to keep weapons under the furniture in fear for our lives. I want to live to the day I'm man enough to ask you to marry me, even if that means I have to wear a dress for our wedding." Dean smiled weakly. His hand was shaking ever so slightly in Castiel's, and it took the former angel a moment to realize that it was because his lover was fighting down emotions in favor of keeping his voice steady. "I need you, Cas, I- I love you, and... we're going to get you healed up so we can go house shopping." Dean swallowed harshly, keeping his gaze down to their hands before he added, "If that's what you want." </p><p>To say that Castiel was surprised would be an understatement. He worried what his continued silence would do to the hunter's mind though, so he stumbled over an answer as soon as he came up with one; "I love you too, Dean, I always have, and I... I always will. I don't know what a normal life would be for a human, but if I have to find out with you then I shall. I want to." He reached out to Dean with his free hand, grimacing only slightly at the strain. He cupped his lover's face to make their eyes meet.</p><p>They shared one of their stares, unsaid words simply understood. They both knew they had several things to work through, to talk out, as the few months they'd now been in a relationship still hadn't managed to unravel <em>all</em> the unresolved tension over the years. The possibility that things wouldn't work out didn't even cross their minds anymore, though, as it seemed clear they relied on each other too much to let go ever again. </p><p>"I love you," Dean only murmured again, now that he'd found how easy it was to say and <em>mean.</em> "You better heal up soon though, you idiot."</p><p>Castiel couldn't help his fond smile, shaking his head. "I believe my response is supposed to be '<em>I'm your idiot</em>', then?"</p><p>"Well, you are." </p><p>Castiel didn't even get the chance to tell Dean to shut up before he was being kissed, actively shutting them both up. For the moment, anyway, as they began giggling childishly, only muffled by more kisses. It was beginning to dawn on them that they may get their happily ever after, after all. </p><p>Yeah, they'd be fine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end! This is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished in my 3-4 years of writing, whoopsies-</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! I've gotta finish the rest of the fix-its in this series, and I'm going to re-write the entire 15x20 ep to give us the happy ending we deserved :) I really do hope you liked this though, I'm actually kinda proud of it and I love to read and answer comments &lt;3 stay safe out there, okay? Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be another chapter or two, despite the fact this as simply supposed to be a one shot :) Feel free to leave comments, I love reading them and I appreciate them all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>